Rather Do Without Misa
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Light is dragged into a day where he has to go shopping with Misa! This may not sound like the most exciting thing in his life but it sure as hell amused him to some extent! It may have also caused him to have a heart transplant. Damn that girl...


A/N: Hey you guys

**A/N: Hey you guys! I was bored a random Saturday night so while I wait for Death Note to come on I decided to think of a story to write. Then I thought about Misa and how cute I thought she (sorta, kinda, lol) was so at first I was gonna do one in her POV but then I thought about this one. :D Hope you enjoy it! **

**Declaimer: I don't really have to say that I don't own this right? You should all know this I hope :3**

**Rather Do Without Misa**

**(Lame title, hopefully enjoyable story!)**

…

Raito had _no _idea how this came about. He would have _never _thought that this-this unbelievably dense girl would cause him to fall to his knees from her annoying begging. That this _one _girl would make him follow her around the _entire _day just so she could buy some new clothes. He'd be able to hold up though. He's practically trained for this considering he helped his sister plenty of times with math she needed a little extra time in.

Though he did hate how the day hadn't started yet. The boy sat patiently on the couch, staring out the window while he thought of ways of how to kill the girl later. Oh how he wished he could make a way to have some thugs take her away, kill her, and stuff her body parts in a bag where they would later put on a ship which sank from the kitchen setting fire and the ashes would forever disappear in the dark depths of the ocean. He smirked from the ridiculous theory. _Though it could work… _The shinigami-who was bored out of his mind-saw the out-of-the-blue smirk and chuckled himself, "Whatcha thinking Raito?" Raito knew Ryuk didn't give a damn, he just asked from boredom.

"Oh Raito darling!?" The incredibly cheerful voice sounded close enough for him to know that she was close to the room. He felt arms wrap around his neck as soft hair brushed against his shoulders and cheek. The girl giggled lightly, "What do you think of _this _outfit!?"

He wanted so much to slap her. He didn't like it when people just pounced on him. Raito looked from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a white, Lolita dress with frills and small white flowers and a big, black bow on the back. Her usual ponytails with rubber bands were replaced with black bows. Just so they could hurry up and leave he sighed and looked away, "Uh, yeah it's fine." He didn't even try to hide his lack of interest. "Come on, we have to hurry up and leave." Just so he could please the girl Raito added one more thing, "I'd… be unhappy if we wasted anymore time that we could instead be spending _together_."

Misa squeaked as she circled the couch and gave Raito an even tighter hug, "Ooh! You're so _sweet_! Misa'll get her bag and we can go!" The younger looked down to see Misa's very high heels. He sighed from the sight. _Hopefully this day won't last long with those shoes… _

…

"Oh Raito!" Misa ran into the glass window, "Isn't this outfit so _cute_!?"

_Uh-huh… _"Misa, would you stop gawking at each and every thing that you see in a window? Those windows are filthy and I am not going to hold your hand if you keep doing it."

"Aww! Are you worried that I might get sick from touching the windows!? Oh I'm sorry!"

Raito looked away, "Please, keep your fantasies to yourself."

"Misa wants to go into _this _store!" Raito didn't catch when she ran into the store. He was only interested in which store she was going into. He looked up to see that it was some kind of gothic store. The boy tensed up a little. He hated these kinds of stores. They always seemed to freak him out somehow. A guy who was used to a lazy shinigami trailing him and killing hundreds of criminals you'd think he'd be ok with stores like this right?

The sound of Ryuk chuckling behind him made him jump, "What's up Raito? Cold feet?"

He scowled, "Shut up shinigami." Once he entered he looked around the seemingly dead room. It wasn't so bad once he was in it. The skulls on the walls and the tarot cards were disturbing to him, but he could just avoid that by not looking and staring at the outfits sitting around the room. Misa was no where in sight. She must have found an outfit to try on. Hopefully it wouldn't be that much longer.

"Hey! Hey! Raito!"

Raito tried his best to suppress his growl knowing that the evil looking lady at the counter would give him weird looks. She already was considering there was an average looking college student standing awkwardly near the straightjacket-looking shirts. Was he ever going to find peace even if Misa wasn't there pouncing all over him? He turned his head to suddenly see a freaky looking mask and he immediately jumped back. _What the hell!? _"Boo." Ryuk laughed loudly which made it sound like it was choked up. _I'm gonna-! _All Raito could do now was a death glare but it was nothing compared with what he wished he could do to it. _If only the Death Note would work with him…! _Before the boy could slower his heartbeat and get a seat Misa seemed to have finished trying on an outfit and was calling for him. She sounded playful like she was about to win his heart with a cute looking outfit.

God he wished that was the case.

"What do you think of _this_ outfit!?" She strutted out of the dressing room with the most outrages outfit he ever thought she would put on. She was wearing a tight, leather bondage outfit equipped with a whip, a mask, ripped stockings and chains to complete the tough girl image. _Holy sh-! _This caught Raito so off guard that he fell over his chair when he was just about to sit in it. Misa gasped, "Raito!" She ran over to him, helping him get to his feet, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Raito felt the whip by his hand and quickly pulled it away like it was dirty, "Uh, I'm not really-uh-_fond _of that outfit." He couldn't help but stare at it though. He's never seen anything like it. It was just so-so _bizarre_.

He hated it.

"Really?" She giggled, "I thought you wouldn't. Misa wanted to see what your reaction would be, but I never expected, heehee, you to fall like that! That's a reaction I'd expect from my _father_!" She giggled even louder.

_Making fun of me huh? _"Oh, oh _thanks_!" Raito stood up and pretended to dust dirt off of his pants.

Suddenly the entrance bell rang and loud panting was heard. They looked over to see several guys staring at them with wide eyes, "Look!" One of them replied, "I _knew _it was Misa Misa!"

"OMG! Look at that sexy outfit she's wearing!" Another male drooled. Several other people, including girls, crowded around the entrance, "Misa can I have your autograph!?" A random girl screamed, "Oh she's so cute!" They all ran through the door and crowded around the two. Most of the people shoved notebooks and pens into Misa's vision while others just took pictures with cell phones. Raito seemed to have been lost in the crowd and ended up out of the crowded area. He stared at the commotion and sighed in relief from the sudden break.

Misa signed a couple of books before she started declining the rest. She waved her hands, trying her best to avert from the crowd but she was stuck. She kinda felt weird being surrounded by people with her outfit that she probably wouldn't wear out in public. She felt naked and wanted to get away as soon as possible. "Um… ah…" She looked down to see that the whip was still next to her. She picked it up and started swinging it and flicking it around until an opening was made. She ran over to Raito and clung onto his arm, "Raito…"

"Come on. We should leave."

"But I-I didn't pay for this outfit!"

"You don't want to stay here right? Neither do I." Raito took her hand and started dragging her through the door. Before they completely left Misa yelled over to the women at the counter, "Send the bill and my clothes to my fan mail address please!" She wasn't sure if the women caught the message due to the chatter of the crowd but she was just going to have to take the chance. Misa could hear the crowd chasing after them and she was sure that more were joining in by the minute. Every man that they passed either stared at her with disbelief or fainted from nosebleed. She didn't know which one she should be happy about more. From lack of shoes it was hard to keep up with Raito and it almost seemed like he was doing all the work from dragging her. The blond took a moment to avert her attention to the warm sensation on her hand. She giggled so lightly she was sure Raito couldn't hear. _Raito's holding my hand! It's so much bigger than mine and it's-it's so warm! _She looked up at the boy and it almost seemed like he enjoyed it to some extent. _He looks so handsome! _

_That's it! I can't take it! _Misa pulled her hand away from his and just as he was about to ask why the girl jumped on his back, "Raito! Raito! You're so wonderful!!" She giggled, clinging onto the poor boy.

"What the hell!? Get off!" He slowed down, trying his best to keep his balance with about 80 more pounds extra weight on his back.

"I can't! Misa wants to hug you and squeeze you!"

"Dammit!" He growled, "I can't run with you on my back!" Ryuk found all of this amusing and watched while he looked like he was lying on the couch.

"Whaaaat!? Are you saying I'm fat!?" She cried, "Why're you being so mean!?"

Raito wanted so much to throw the girl off but he continued to run, and he tried his best to increase his speed, "Fine!"

"Yeah! Onward to Kais' Cake Shop!"

"What!? We can't! We're being chased!"

"We can lose them! I _believe _in you my _darling_!"

_Imbecile! Why are women such idiots!? _"Whatever. But first I want you to change _out _of that outfit! And this time we're going to a store _I _approve of!"

Misa puckered her lips, "Fine!"

…

"Raitooo!!" The girl groaned as she looked down at her clothing, "I don't like this outfit." _At least my jacket's black. _"It's not cute at all. It's so… _plain_…"

Raito sighed, "Shut up… I got you cake so you should at least be satisfied with that." _Women are never satisfied… _"Hurry up so we can go." He took a sip of his tea.

"Oh yea! Thank you!" She took the strawberry and popped it into her mouth. "It's so _good_!" She took a look at the brunette and her attitude quickly turned the opposite. "Raito?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I made you mad today didn't I? Not exactly what you wanted the day to be like right?"

_Hell yeah! _That's what he wanted to say but he couldn't say that. Not now. He needed her. Without her his future plans would be ruined plus he needed her for visual purposes also. His expression turned gentler as he took the girl's hand. _Time to work my charm… _"Misa. I'm sorry if I gave off wrong signals. It's just… I'm glad that we finally get to be alone, but I'm pretty tired because of the events before. I'm not mad; I'm just… worn-out right now. I'm glad I got to spend time with you today even if it wasn't what I expected."

Misa blushed lightly, "Aw, Raito."

"Trust me Misa. Whenever I spend time with you… in my head I always imagine it 10 times better and you always make it a reality."

He overheard Ryuk hold in a barf, "Leave it to Raito to always come up with lame dialogue." _But it always seems to work on this girl… _

"Hey. Let's finish this day by watching a movie. Just you and me, snuggling on a couch. That'll be the perfect end to this day." His charm was so believable it was almost beautiful. He wondered if he really was as good of an actor as people made him seem. Misa didn't speak this time. There was a huge grin on her face and she nodded with so much enthusiasm. "Good." Raito leaned across the table and brushed his lips against hers. It didn't take long for Misa to feel light headed and when the boy stopped he finished the perfect deception, "You're the only one for me. And soon we'll be able to live happily like we were meant to be."

"Oh Raito!" The girl circled around the table and tightly embraced him. While Misa was having her little girly moment, Raito spent the rest of the time thinking of different ways to end the girl's existence. _It'll happen someday… _

**Hey! I'm done! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys'll review this one! I just finished watching Death Note too. The series is almost over! T.T Oh no!! lol, anyway I found Misa cute (sorta, kinda, maybe) so I decided to write a story about her! At least some of the girls who cosplay her are rather cute. She's still cute in her own way even though she's dense, kind of an idiot, and… yeah… maybe I should stop talking. Hope you enjoyed the story! Sayonara for now! Oh! And thanks for all of the reviews for my MattxMello story! Very much appreciated! **


End file.
